Into the Wind Tunnel
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: Full Summary inside... Miroku gets sucked into his wind tunnel as had been anticipated. But what's this? A paradise full of beautiful women, all wanting to bear Miroku's children? Chapter 2 is up! review for me guys!
1. Chapter 1: Paradise of the Wind tunnel

_Title: Into the Wind Tunnel_

_Chapter 1: Paradise of the Wind tunnel_

_Summary:_

_Miroku gets sucked into his wind tunnel as had been anticipated. But- what's this? A paradise full of beautiful women, all wanting to bear Miroku's children? He spends alot of time thinking of Sango and the others, although he would have enjoyed such beautiful women before. When he met Sango he had fallen in love with her and her alone. He must now seek out a way to get back to the real world, to rejoin Sango and proclaim his love to her, but it would seem that the women of his so called paradise have other things in mind for him._

_A/N I was actually watching Inuyasha when this idea hit me. I hope that I write it well- I'm really trying to do so this time... heh... sweat drops Not that I didn't ever try and write good chapters, but I don't think that I ever gave 100 of my effort, you know? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the story._

Miroku awoke in the middle of the night with a terrible pain in his right hand. Instantly he pulled away the prayer beads and the flaps of his purple robes to reveal a strange vortex within the center ofit's palm. "The wind tunnel..." He murmured to himself, squeezing his eyes shut in agony, "I-it's acting up!"

Hurriedly he stumbled to his feet and moved away from his friends and the encampment. "It can't be!" He said, "It's too soon!"

His feet moved slowly and awkwardly, "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha's voice startled him from behind and he turned a weary gaze upon the golden-eyed Hanyou.

"Inuyasha." Miroku pleaded, "Tell Sango- Ahh!" The pain had worsened and Miroku could feel the sweat pouring off of his face in miniature rivers.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" Strangely he could hear concern in Inuyasha's voice.

"The wind tunnel!" Miroku's violet eyes slipped to Sango's sleepig form. Kirara lay near her mistress, deep within sleep.

He could feel tears spilling over his cheeks at the thought of Sango- he would never again be able to peer at her awing beauty. Her trim form, shown all the better within her demon slayer uniform. She slept on, unknowing that her houshi would soon be sucked into his cursed wind tunnel. Inuyasha's eyes had widened considerably and he took a step towards Miroku, "So soon?" He questioned, "but I thought that it would be years from now?"

"It must have been the last battle Inuyasha, my hand was cut by a demon that I was fighting, even then I found my hand to feel a little strange. The cut made the tunnel larger than it had been before, and now... now I'm going to be sucked into it's horrid debths whether I wish to or not." Miroku let out another exclamation of pain.

"What's going on?" Shippo's voice called sleepily, he looked between Inuyasha and Miroku before he was able to register the conversation that had awoken him to begin with, "Miroku's gonna get sucked into his wind tunnel!" He cried out loudly and with some fright.

The young fox kit was pulled into the air by his small, yet fluffy, tail by Inuyasha, "You just had to shout it didn't you?" He said in exasperation as both women and Kirara awoke with a start.

The tension in the air was warning enough, Sango's tired eyes fixated themselves on a very pained Miroku and instantly she pulled herself to her feet, tears welling up in her brown eyes. "Houshi-sama?" She whispered hoarsely.

Miroku nodded, pained as Kagome, too, pulled herself to her feet. "No," She murmured, "it's far to soon!"

Miroku grinned grimly, "Sango I lo-" He screamed in agony then, as his body was pulled visciously into the debths of his wind tunnel. The forest, dark with late evening, grew silent, not even the crickets were to be heard as a solemn sorrow filled the land.

_'No...' he thought, 'it can't be... Sango, Sango!'_

The sound of giggling brought him gradually to his senses, "Sh! He's waking up!" A soft, feminine voice purred.

"What- what's going on?" Miroku asked groggily, "Where am I?"

"The paradise of the Wind Tunnel of course!" Another of the girls giggled as though it had been a stupid question- as though he should have known about this 'paradise'.

"The- paradise of the wind tunnel?" Miroku asked stupidly, pulling himself into a sitting position to get a better view of the girls.

"Yes, Miroku dear, it is the paradise of the wind tunnel. This is the place that you are sent to." This woman was the first to speak directly to him.

Miroku noted that she was beautiful, her eyes were a blue-gold color that slanted slightly in a way that reminded him of Sango _Dearest Sango I will miss you so in this odd world_. Her lips were full and red, her breasts, too, were plentiful.

Miroku could not help but suck in a deep breath as he stood. "You truely are quite beautiful." He murmured to the three girls that stood before him in clothing that hugged their flawless forms tightly.

"Only the best for Miroku!" The third girl whom hadn't spoken said cheerily.

"Then I have a question for you." Miroku knelt before them, "Would any of you consider... bearing my children?" He got a flash of Sango's face, filled with such hurt and anger that he was startled, startled into a solemn silence at that.

The three girls blushed deeply, "Of course!" They all replied, "as would all of our village."

"All of... your village?" Miroku asked curiously, a perverted smirk crossing his face, an entire village was willing to bear his children!

"Yes, follow us now!" The three replied and tugged him through the lush grass that carpeted the ground beneath them.

The trees were full of blossoms that had only just began to fall- making the scene rather romantic and beautiful. 'What's going on here?' he thought, 'Why are all of these beauties being so... kind to me?'

"Do you want some wine?" Three sets of eyes stared at him questioningly as they reached the village.

"No, thank you." Miroku replied casually, 'Sango would kill me if I got drunk.' He thought automatically before realizing that he would never see his love again.

"Oh come on, it's a very good year Miroku, a lovely red wine." They pleaded.

In resignation Miroku sighed and gave his consent, "alright then, we will have the wine." He sighed heavily, wishing only to forget that which he had lost forever, the face that would forever haunt him in this so called paradise.

A cheer arose among the women of the village and shortly they had him sipping at the wine. Miroku laughed jovially as he drank more and more of the luscious red wine and his thoughts slipped farther and farther away from Sango and the others. "Sybil dear," He drawled to the prettiest of the women.

"Yes?" The girl asked timidly, stepping foreward.

A strange glint in her eye sent a shudder of foreboding down the back of Miroku and he found that he could not continue as suspicion clouded his mind, "more... w-wine?" He stuttered, trying not to give away his muddled suspicions.

_Back With the Others_

Sango stared desparingly upon the crater that rested before her- the final spot on which Miroku had stood before he had been taken. "Sango?" Kagome called timidly, moving to comfort the other girl.

"I've lost so many people." Sango said in a monotonous voice, "My brother... the village... and now I must add Miroku to that list."

"Sango?" Kagome's voice wavered as she stared at the other girl's distraught features.

"My h-houshi-sama is gone!" Sango burst out suddenly, burying her face into Kagome's shoulder, "I will never/_hic/_ see him again Kagome! Damn that Naraku, damn him!" Her voice rose to a wavery cry filled with pain and sorrow.

"I'm... so sorry." Kagome murmured, feeling her throat tightening up and the burning sensation of tears rising in her mud brown eyes, "Sango, we'll find a way to bring him back, surely Naraku cannot create a curse without there being an antidote after all?" She whispered in a voice filled with hope, "This can't be the end- it just can't!"

"Kagome, I loved- love him so very much, how is he gone? Why did he leave me!" Sango's voice echoed about them.

"Is she going to be alright?" Shippo turned consolingly to Inuyasha who was staring distantly into the sky.

He felt the sorrow deep within himself, but he didn't dare release it, lest Kagome be forced to bear an even larger burden of sorrow upon her shoulders, "What?" Inuyasha's eyes blinked slowly and he flung a strand of white hair out of his face.

"I said, is she going to be alright?" Already Shippo's voice was hitching- he had once more lost someone... first it had been his father and now one of his close friends- Miroku.

"She'll be fine Shippo, humans just need to wear their emotions... on their sleeves sometimes, you know? To properly bear the burdens of their hearts." Inuyasha stated, looking pityingly at the women crying in each other's arms, "and they are women after all..." He said almost as an after thought, "they aren't as stubborn as human men who find it weak to shed a tear or show sorrow for lost ones in the public eye."

Shippo nodded in understanding as a sudden thought came to him, "Do you think that... that maybe his being sucked into the wind tunnel was so very bad after all Inuyasha? I mean, what if there was something better than here within his wind tunnel? Nobody knows, right? I mean we all expect Naraku to have some kind of torture planned- but what if he doesn't?"

Inuyasha grew thoughtful for a moment, "We'll never truely know what resided within Miroku's wind tunnel now, he's gone and we can't do anything to help that."

Shippo sighed heavily and patted Kirara's head as she mewed longingly for the return of Miroku. "What if there is a way to bring him back?" Shippo questioned.

"Shippo, there is no way- once Miroku is sucked into his wind tunnel there is no bringing him back." Inuyasha sighed heavily and bowed his head in sorrow, not even daring to strike Shippo for his persistance as he tended to do- they were all lost within their own pits of sorrow, and even though Inuyasha always claimed to be one without emotion- he couldn't help but miss Miroku too.

Tears flooded over Shippo's tiny cheeks and he did something that he had never done which surprised both he and Inuyasha- he leaped into the other's lap and buried his face in the red hairoi. Inuyasha's arms instinctively closed over the shaking form to comfort the crying kitsune. They had all lost someone that day. They had lost Miroku, a close companion.

_A/N I think that I'll end it there for now... after all it is 4:30 in the morning as I am writing this... couldn't sleep... I blame it upon the author in me... shrugs_

_Akako: So, what'd you guys think, you will leave feedback right? Because we like to hear your thoughts..._

_Takumi: Ah leave them be Aka-chan... they'll review only if they feel like it- not because you ask them to really..._

_Akako: But... Takumi- Pouts in his direction._

_Takumi: Glares_

_Akako: Meeps Fine... read our story and review!_

_Next time:_

_Chapter 2: Seeking a way home, suspicions_

_Miroku begin to suspect that maybe his paradise isn't really a paradise after all. He begins to spy upon the villagers when they believe themselves to be in private conversations and also, he begins to search for a way to return to his Sango... He will let nothing stand in his way of returning home._

_What's this? Inuyasha falls violently ill and it is up to a distraught Kagome and Sango to care for him... What brought on this sudden illness, will Inuyasha be okay? The group is attacked during Inuyasha's illness and he is powerless to help as Kagome and Sango fight off their attackers..._

_How will this end? Find out in the next chapter! Until then... Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking a way home, suspicion

_Chapter 2: Seeking a way home, suspicions_

_A/N: I'm so sorry! But this story has had absolutely no inspiration whatsoever, and I'm hoping that the sudden inspiration doesn't turn into this horrid blurb (as my writing tends to do) Forgive me faithful readers and enjoy the second chapter!_

_Previously:_

_Shippo nodded in understanding as a sudden thought came to him, "Do you think that... that maybe his being sucked into the wind tunnel was so very bad after all Inuyasha? I mean, what if there was something better than here within his wind tunnel? Nobody knows, right? I mean we all expect Naraku to have some kind of torture planned- but what if he doesn't?"_

_Inuyasha grew thoughtful for a moment, "We'll never truely know what resided within Miroku's wind tunnel now, he's gone and we can't do anything to help that."_

_Shippo sighed heavily and patted Kirara's head as she mewed longingly for the return of Miroku. "What if there is a way to bring him back?" Shippo questioned._

_"Shippo, there is no way- once Miroku is sucked into his wind tunnel there is no bringing him back." Inuyasha sighed heavily and bowed his head in sorrow, not even daring to strike Shippo for his persistance as he tended to do- they were all lost within their own pits of sorrow, and even though Inuyasha always claimed to be one without emotion- he couldn't help but miss Miroku too._

_Tears flooded over Shippo's tiny cheeks and he did something that he had never done which surprised both he and Inuyasha- he leaped into the other's lap and buried his face in the red hairoi. Inuyasha's arms instinctively closed over the shaking form to comfort the crying kitsune. They had all lost someone that day. They had lost Miroku, a close companion._

_Now:_

Miroku awoke early the next morning, his temples pounding slightly in a dull headache, "Miroku." Sybil purred at his side, "I made an herbal tea for you- to take care of your dulled senses."

"Thank you!" Miroku said in a semi-cheery voice as he drank the tea.

Sybil merely giggled and stood to go, "Tonight you need to bed one of the villagers to make your coming here final."

"Final?"

"Yeah, you know, you're still just a guest, and to become a full-fledged villager of _the paradise of the Wind Tunnel_."

_Is she telling me that there is still a way that I can escape this place? _Miroku thought, hope swelling within his breast, _so long as I can resist the beauties of this land? But what about my father and grandfather, were they trapped because they had nobody waiting for them at home?_

"Miroku?" Sybil cocked her head curiously, and the thick curls of her hair spilled over her shoulder.

"I don't wish to sleep with any woman this night." Miroku said softly, "I still… need time."

"Oh yes, to get over the loss of your other life!" Sybil said in a cheery voice, Miroku disliked her overly cheery attitude and the way that she spoke when she said it.

"Yes!" Miroku grasped at the small service that she had unwittingly done for him in providing him with an alibi, "I'm going on a walk- for just a little while to help clear my head."

"Alright- don't venture too far now!" She leaned closer to him, "I hear that there are strange monsters just past the Paradise's borders."

"I'll keep that in mind." Miroku stood, stretching his stiff muscles and made his way towards the entrance of the small hut.

He quickly pulled the flap aside and stepped out into the bright sunlight. The trees lured him away from the crowded streets and Miroku hurriedly entered their shade, away from the prying eyes of the women.

_With the others_

Kagome stood slowly and pulled the small fabric across Sango's weary body, she had finally drifted into a restless sleep. "Inuyasha, how is Shippo?" She questioned without turning- Naraku would pay for what he had done, she would be sure of that.

She received no reply from Inuyasha- for he too was resting. Sighing heavily Kagome stood and stretched her weary muscles before wandering away from the small encampment, stooping near what had become Miroku's grave to pray. She wanted Sango to be able to rest, to sit still without bursting into tears because of her loss. She wanted for all of them to feel better, most of all she wanted Miroku back.

Her shoulders slumped as she leaned into the large crater, taking up the dirt in her hands and sobbing wretchedly. "Miroku." She murmured, allowing the tears to course down her cheeks, "you shouldn't have been taken, remember- remember you were going to help us to defeat Naraku?"

Her shaking grew ever more uncontrolled- oh how she ached inside! "_Miroku!" _She called out as though he would return if only he could hear her voice; she needed him, his companionship, the humor that he had brought to their group; Sango, however, needed him more than any of the small band, she had loved him deeply and now he was gone.

"Kagome." Inuyasha stood behind her, his eyes dancing with a sorrowful light as he knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms, resting his chin upon the top of her head.

In need of his comforting embrace Kagome buried her face into his red hairoi. "Inuyasha, we need to bring him back! It can't be over now, it can't! There's no way that it can be that easy, we need to find Miroku!" She sobbed as he sat with her in his arms, "we need to find a way, if only f-for Sango's sake. I fear that she won't last without him by her side."

"I know." Inuyasha murmured, "we will find a way." _I will get you back Kagome, not this hollow shell of a girl, but the cheery companion that I fell in love with so long ago. If only we could be together, but now is not the time to reveal emotions such as these._

"Inuyasha." The voice sent chills down Kagome's neck, and Inuyasha growled, sensing for the first time the presence of Naraku, "It would seem that that fool of a monk went sooner than I had planned." They could practically sense the smirk upon his face as he spoke in a tone meant to taunt their loss.

"Where are you Naraku?" Inuyasha said in a voice low with rage, "why do you hide yourself damn it?"

Kagome held her hands clasped before her chest, her eyes were wide and her face pale as she searched the surrounding area for a telltale white baboon cloak. "Coward!" Inuyasha drew the tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

_With Miroku_

He sighed with relief- glad to finally be away from all of those piercing eyes that never gazed anywhere but at him and whatever it was that he happened to be doing. "They are beautiful- but who would think that all of that attention- attention that I've longed for from so many beauties- would make me loath to touch them when they plead it of me." He sighed heavily, "But if I do anything with them I will be betraying Sango. I can't do that to her, I have to find my way back no matter what."

"So, Monk." Kagura's voice cut through the calm morning air like a knife and Miroku froze, "decided that you wanted to come here early did you? What a fool."

"Kagura," Miroku called, "what do you want?"

"I've only come to warn you." She laughed darkly, "I would highly suggest _not_ sleeping with any of the women- they are after all the one thing that will bind you to this world."

"So there is a way that I can escape this place?" Miroku said, the hope that had previously begun to flicker flared up once more at the prospect of being able to return to his companions.

"I didn't say that." Kagura said, slight hesitation filling her voice, Miroku realized then that Naraku was watching her, delighting in her discomfort as she followed his orders as well as gave a subtle hint of possible escape.

Then she was gone, leaving Miroku to once more wander through the trees, though now he did so in a heightened sense of bliss, there was still hope! He could still get back; there was only the problem of finding a _way _to escape. "but how?" he murmured, "how will I get out of this hellish void?"

Instead of contemplating it further Miroku decided it best that he return to the village- lest he strike up suspicion from the village women, it was time that he find just what it was that they had in mind for him. With that in mind he snuck back into the streets- they were now deserted, the women had all gone somewhere and he was bound to find them sooner or later.

_With Sango_

She sat up slowly, wrapping her aching arms about her knees and let out a dry sob- her tears were gone and her throat raw but she was still willing to mourn him, she would always mourn him. Sango stood slowly then, in the distance she had heard a voice call distinctly, "_Windscar!"_ and a terrifying wind blew through the trees.

Kirara growled menacingly, and was instantly engulfed in flames, transforming her body. Sango, in the time that it had taken the two-tail to transform, had grabbed up her hirakotsu and ran towards Kirara as she bounded into the air, pulling herself onto the other's back.

"Sango!" Shippo called from below, rushing to transform his body so that he could fly to her, "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" In relief he plopped himself in her lap and gazed up at her with piercing eyes.

_Back with Miroku_

At last he had found them- though he made naught a noise as he listened in upon their conversations. "He is at this moment trekking the forests." Sybil said slyly, "we have maybe an hour before his return."

"Then the question still exists dearest Sybil- how are we to bed him so that we may steal away his soul?"

_Soul?_ Miroku's head spun and he grew dizzy; _by _sleeping_ with me they might steal my soul? _He sighed heavily, _what a waste of such beautiful women._

Slowly he turned away- though his heart froze at what he heard next. "We ought to travel to the 'real' world as Naraku suggested and take care of the others before they figure out that to bring this fool back they need the orb of Opening."

Hisses rang through the crowd of women and their faces contorted into looks of sheer hatred, "the orb of death!" One shouted furiously, "if only we could find and destroy it!"

"It would be simple really." Sybil spoke again, "We need only to use his ragged group- as said in the prophecy-"

More hisses followed her words and she cleared her throat, "_The woman who loves him dearest will lead the way, though the most innocent among them should pull the orb from its cradle. The hanyou and friend demons should thus then guide them to the place of his destruction and once more revive the mortal body of the lost companion. In this manner Naraku's destruction will be brought about."_

"We cannot allow them to destroy our master!" Cries broke out among the crowds, "simply kill them before our own destruction should be upon us!"

Quietly Miroku slipped away- his heart thudding painfully in his chest. There was a way he could get back! If only the others would learn of it, bring him back from the wind tunnel, revive his body! Oh how the longing for Sango's sweet touch upon his cheek filled him then, increasing the sheer longing for him to return to his love.

"Sango." He swore under his breath as he slipped once more into the trees, "I will find my way back to you."

Hurriedly, so as not to become suspicious he began to whistle softly and reenter the village. He would bide his time until his escape became possible, though he swore to himself that he would _not_ sleep with any of the women, no matter how tempting.

_With Kagome and Inuyasha_

She had been thrown backwards by the momentum of Naraku's attack and Kagome now watched from her pained position on the ground as Inuyasha kept him away from her with the sword- for it would seem that upon this visit Naraku wished only to dispose of _her._ Kagome dragged forth her bow and notched an arrow into the string, pulling it taut and aiming it carefully. Once released the arrow moved forward at a swift pace, glowing lightly it struck Naraku and disintegrated the puppet's body. His voice drifted back to them as he disappeared, "Miko, you shall never succeed in your quest! I will personally make sure of that." And with those words they were left alone.

"Quest?" Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha, "Does he mean bringing Miroku back? Then there must be away!" Her eyes gleamed with determination.

Inuyasha pulled her to her feet just as Kirara landed near them, "Where is he?" Sango leapt from the demon cat's back, "Where is Naraku?" She glanced at Kagome, who at the moment had tears racing down her cheeks, "Kagome- what is the matter?"

"There's still hope!" Kagome broke free of Inuyasha's embrace and wrapped her arms about Sango's waist, "there is still a chance to bring Miroku back!"

"How?" Sango questioned in shock.

"I don't know yet." Kagome sighed heavily, "but I am sure that we will find the answers in time."

_A/N Alright then! Chapter 2 is finally complete… I've been working on it for about three days. Enjoy the chapter guys!_

_Akako: It's about time the chapter was finished!_

_Authoress: _Glares_ And just _what _is that supposed to mean?_

_Takumi: _Laughs uncomfortably_ Don't listen to her! She's just been dying for the update!_

_Akako:_ Nods feverishly_ Yeah! Review guys!_

_Review responses:_

_Kathy Ryan: No need for apologies I know the first chapter was a bit _rough_, and I'm glad that _somebody _would be so kind as to step forward and point some of my errors out to me. Sorry for the long wait and I hope to see you again!_

_Ftfradiecat: Thanks for reviewing_

_LoneKnightofDarkness: I'm not that _old _of a fanfiction member either… But I welcome thy newness and hope to see you with the next chapter- enjoy!_

_Lil'nay: Thanks a lot it has a lot of emotions running around, and I hope that I made this chapter a little better than the last._

_evuljenius: lol, I think it's more rather he is _trying _to stay faithful to Sango :P it's just that he is rather… meh, unsure of the safety of the situation. And he is after all in shock- he got sucked into his wind tunnel! _

_Chapter three has only just begun, it has no _real_ idea as of yet, but I plan to update it ASAP!_

Review for me now guys!


End file.
